The Look
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Post "The Lich Part Two": With Vince not leaving Orwell's side as they stay at The Carnival of Crime's home for a while, their relationship is put to a test. Vince/Orwell


**Hey guys! I really hope you all like this story, I'm kinda feeling inferior with all of my stuff, reading everyone's Vince/Orwell stories. So please, tell me what you think of this. Takes place just after **_The Lich Part Two_**.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

She was recovering little by little. It was no mystery what the drug from the Lich led Orwell into catatonia. She was in a little mental loop and couldn't get out.

As Vince took care of her, he was able to pick up on little things about her. He knew she was resisting talking about her past for a reason, and sooner or later he would find that reason out.

As for now, he had an undeniable urge to take care of his partner, and it was only growing deeper and deeper by day.

He was lucky that his friends allowed them to stay in the Carnival of Crime's home for a while. They seemed to want to make Orwell feel at home, to which Vince appreciated. He couldn't let his friend suffer like this.

Max watched the interactions between the two, as did everyone else, but he was the only one who really understood their relationship; whatever it may be.

Vince may love his wife, but something told Max that she wasn't the _only _one.

The first time the magician saw the change was after Vince brought the obviously fragile girl to their home.

The Cape was very gentle with her. At first, it could be seen as a brother/sister type relationship, but if one looked closer, you would see something more altogether. Keeping the secret of her name is one that goes beyond respect.

Max had ended up leaving the room, giving them the time they needed.

Orwell didn't talk much, well… at all actually, unless she was spoken to. When she was spoken to, the girl tried to look strong, but you could tell in her eyes that she was totally lost. She spoke little of what happened with Conrad and why it was effecting her like this. Vince wasn't taking the brush-off as an answer.

The Cape would stop in every now and then to check on his friend. Other times he gave her some distance. Vince did leave the cape with her, he figured it could serve as something like a security blanket.

Unfortunately, no matter how secure the blogger felt, she couldn't rest her eyes for more than five minutes. Whenever she did try to sleep, the blogger would wake up with a quickened heartbeat, and anxiety that cut into the very core of her soul. In her dreams, in her reality, she couldn't get rid of the solid white door staring back at her. It was all she could see anymore. The drug left Orwell numb and in a haze; all she could see was her past playing in her head.

The latest time Orwell woke, she woke herself up screaming. Even in her dream she felt so isolated, so helpless. She frantically looked around the room with pure fear. She had to get away. The only solution to this was to go see Vince. He was the only person that ever took an interest- he was the only person she ever felt safe with.

The blogger gently draped the cape around her shoulders and put one foot in front of the other until she found the group of Carnies, but no Vince.

The group looked over at the girl like she was a sick child. Raia was the first to speak; "You looking for Vince?"

Orwell gave a weak smile and nodded.

Raia pointed down a separate hallway; "Down there, take a left. He should still be there talking to Max."

"Thank you." Orwell said, taking the walk down the hallway. The closer the blogger got to the room, the louder her heart began to thud. She could feel it throb in her throat and ears. When she came up to the door, she wrapped her knuckles around the door and knocked lightly.

Inside, the two men looked at each other and Vince got up to open the door. When he did, he saw Orwell staring back at him.

"Orwell, what are you doing? Are you ok?" Vince asked.

Orwell raised a hand to stop his rambling; "I just needed to come talk to you."

Vince looked back at Max, he shooed him on; "Go now, we can continue our talk later."

Vince gave him a thankful look and guided Orwell out to privacy. They went back into the room that Orwell rested at for a while to talk. Only, it wasn't very private; the group of Carnies that had just seen Orwell a minute before were eavesdropping on the other side of the door. The conversation between Vince and Orwell started out soft, so it was a struggle for any of them to hear.

"Move over Rollo, you're crowding everything!" Raia complained in a fervent whisper.

"You move over! Fat ass…" Rollo said, the last part more to himself.

"Both of you shut up!" Ruvi demanded.

"Why do you even care what's going on?" Raia asked.

"How often do we get this around here?" Ruvi reminded.

"True." Raia and Rollo agreed.

Inside the room neither Vince nor Orwell knew about their followers. When the blogger sat down on one of the chairs in the room, the Cape pulled up a stool in front of her, calmly looking at her with a caring expression.

"So what do you need to talk about?" He asked.

Orwell hesitated to respond for a moment, making Vince speak again, startling her at first; "Hey."

The brunette blogger looked over at him, to which he continued; "Don't be afraid to tell me something, I'm here to help."

Now that Orwell was here with him, she didn't know quite how to begin; "I want to explain, I just don't know how." she looked at him for one split moment and he saw how helpless she looked.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, getting subconsciously closer to her.

She shook her head back and forth, slowly lowering her head into her hands; "I don't want to take you away from your friends." Orwell spoke.

Vince took both of her hands away from her face and looked into her eyes; "You're my friend too you know." Then when they looked in each other's eyes he could see the power of the forbidden; he could see the power in their relationship. It was so wrong yet so right, he just realized that he might be falling for his sidekick.

"Yes, but your other friends are sane- well most of them." Orwell said, finally noticing how Vince never let go of her hands.

"I don't care about that. What I care about is you." Vince said, thinking about just how true that statement was.

Orwell blinked back at him; "Why? I'm no one special." she looked away from him.

He remembered that statement from the night they met. Vince had then grabbed the girl that was unwilling to look at him by the chin and bored his eyes into hers; "You _are _special. Very special."

Orwell laughed bitterly; "You must have the wrong girl."

"No I don't. You're who I'm talking about. Listen to me, you know more about tech then I will ever know. You're gorgeous, undefeatable, caring and so much more. You are special to me, that is all that matters." Vince said, as he held her chin in place, his fingers stroked over her cheeks.

"I wish you could really mean that Vince. You will end up going away some day and I'll just be some stupid mistake." Orwell said.

Vince wasn't expecting that one; "Orwell, you mean something to me that I cannot explain, but I can tell you, I will _never _think of you as a mistake."

"How do you know? You could be going home any time now." Orwell added, more power in her voice now.

"True, or it could be years from now. Maybe even never. I don't want to waste my life for nothing. If me being here helps you, I will do it for as long as you need Orwell. I am not leaving you in the dark."

By the time Vince finished this sentence, Orwell was on the verge of tears. She was trying to be strong, but Vince wasn't helping. Those words really touched her, it only made her fall even more in love.

The blogger allowed Vince to hug her, and now she didn't want to let go.

The next thing either of them knew, they had locked each other in a kiss. It started just as a simple yet loving kiss on the shoulder, which caught Orwell's attention. Once they were closer, it became a kiss on the cheek, and then finally the lips. They had each other and there was no way either of them were going anywhere. The next step in their relationship but yet it didn't seem out of place.

Orwell was glad that she was with Vince at that moment. She may not have him forever, but for this moment, he was there, no distractions, no problems, just the blogger and the hero.

The two had stayed there for a while, not caring they should both be somewhere else. When they finally got out of the room, they felt like all eyes were on them when they passed any of the others. This made Orwell a bit uncomfortable. She never liked attention, but Vince made her a little less embarrassed.

For the most part, everything was normal between Vince and Orwell. They acted both as strictly business and as romantic partners when need be. The blogger tried to not get too attached with the new relationship between Vince and herself but it was getting harder and harder. Maybe one day she will know for sure if he is here to stay.

_Day by day, the sun rises and sets on a different day,_

_And it all starts the same._

_The beautiful princess locked up in the tower by her father,_

_Waiting for the day she is rescued._

_Everyday, The Princess gets further and further from this world._

_Even though she is away in a secluded area, the Princess keeps herself understanding the surroundings around her._

_Along comes a handsome Prince who has himself in a bind._

_The Prince and Princess meet and vow to help each other out._

_If the Prince helps the Princess out of her tower, the Princess will help the Prince get back he belongs._

_The heroic Prince is a long way from home._

_Days turned into months and The Prince realizes just how much The Princess needs him._

_How wrong is it to want The Forbidden Fruit?_

_Working beside each other everyday makes The Prince and Princess grow closer._

_How can something so wrong, seem so right?_

_The Prince is in love with something he can't have._

_He looks at the broken Princess and she seems worth it._

_Indulge in the Forbidden Fruit,_

_The one you have waited forever to taste,_

_The one you were afraid to touch, _

_Yet afraid of letting it go,_

_The fruit that is perfect in everyway,_

_The beautiful one,_

_The one you cannot take your eyes off, _

_The one you know that you cannot live without._

**Let me know what you all thought!**


End file.
